


There's a piece of you in how I dress

by Madiii



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sharing Clothes, That's it, because they deserve it, only happy stuff, this is just them being cute and friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madiii/pseuds/Madiii
Summary: Julie keeps taking the boys clothes because having something of them calms her down when she's having a bad day or writing a test at school.The boys don't notice because they're stupid and think they're just losing their clothes.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 334





	There's a piece of you in how I dress

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in ages, so I hope this is actually good.
> 
> But since this is one of my new comfort shows I just had to write something for it.
> 
> The title is from Cherry by Harry Styles.

Julie keeps taking the boys clothes, not because she has anything against them or something like that, no, because they help her calm down whenever she has a bad day or is writing a test at school.

The boys notice their clothes going missing, but don't realize it’s because Julie keeps wearing them. They just think they lost them somewhere in the studio or the house. Which is stupid because they keep seeing Julie in too big hoodies and tshirts. They just don't notice it's their clothes.

That is until she wears Alex’s ripped denim jacket, he notices it, but only because it has a pride flag pin on it that looks exactly like the one Willie gave him. 

So he just asks her, to be sure it’s really his, you can never be too careful and he doesn't want to be rude if it turns out it’s not his and Julie just has the same one.

“Hey, Julie? Is-is that my jacket?”

“W-what? Oh, uhh, yes? It's just I have a kinda important test today and wearing your, or Luke's or Reggie’s, clothes calms me down, kinda like a hug? I totally get it if it's weird or something, I should have asked first, I’m sorry.”, Julie answers flustered, while taking the jacket to give it back to Alex. 

But as soon as she tries to give Alex the jacket back, he refuses to take it, and insists she wears it. “Hey, no it's okay Julie, really. I was just wondering, that's all. I’m glad wearing our clothes calms you down! If you’re ever searching for something specific let me know and I’ll help you search, okay?”

“Yeah, okay, thank you for letting me wear this, really.”

“Don’t mention it, it’s not a problem at all.”

So that was that, but now that Alex knew Julie was really wearing their clothes he got this super happy and soft smile whenever he saw her wearing their clothes.

It takes Reggie and Luke a little bit longer to notice though. 

A little while after Alex had noticed, Reggie was searching everywhere for his favorite red flannel, the one he wore all the time. He didn't know where he could have put it and when he asked Alex about it he also didn't know. 

Maybe Julie would know, he had to ask her when she got home from school.

Turns out Julie really knew where his flannel was, because she was actually wearing it. “Is that my flannel?”, he asked bluntly as soon as she had stepped foot into the studio and he’d seen she was wearing a red flannel.

“Uhh- I-”, Julie stammered, not knowing what to say, Reggie sounded so accusatory, unlike Alex when he found out. 

Immediately, Alex stepped in to kind of save Julie from more awkwardness, “It is, Reggie. Julie likes wearing our clothes sometimes because they calm her down, when she’s writing a test or something. You know kind of like a hug would.”

“Oh, well that's fine, I was just wondering where I put that because it’s my favorite. But I’m glad it could help you out today.”, Reggie said immediately more calm after learning the reason behind her wearing it.

So now he was also always smiling this soft smile when he saw her wearing something from them. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, to know that just his clothes could make someone feel calm was incredible.

It takes Luke by far the longest to notice that Julie’s wearing their clothes. Mostly because he doesn't know what clothes he does own, but also because he’s just oblivious.

In fact it takes him so long that Julie, Alex and Reggie start betting on when Luke will realize.

And the closer it gets to the date Julie bet on the more obviously she wears something from Luke, but he still doesn't seem to notice. So the date she bet on passes without him noticing. 

She still keeps wearing his clothes more obviously, trying to see how oblivious he can be. 

It takes her wearing one of his beanies, a muscle shirt and one of his sleeveless jackets for him to notice.

When he does notice he’s just confused because as soon as he had asked if those were his clothes Alex, Reggie and Julie and began laughing. And he didn't understand why, because those were definitely his clothes. He knew because those were actually the clothes he died in.

“Okay, why are you guys laughing, I’m so confused. Can somebody please explain what's so funny?”

And that just set off Julie and Reggie again, but thankfully Alex explained to him how Julie wears their clothes to feel calm before a test, and how he was the last to notice, so they bet on how long it would take him.

“Wait, so this has been going on for a while already? Damn. Anyway I’m glad we can help you calm down Julie, even if it takes you taking our clothes.”

“To be honest Julie rocks them more than we do sometimes, like the way she styled my denim jacket was just amazing.”

Reggie, Alex and Julie talked more about the clothes she was taking, while Luke had kind of zoned out, he just couldn't believe his clothes could make someone feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter here](https://twitter.com/thorsrevcnge?s=20) feel free to leave me prompts!


End file.
